


The Battle Rages On

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr "Can you write a fic where Clarke is badly injured and bellamy is freaking out ! PS: I love your blog <3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle Rages On

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr!
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

Going off to battle was not something Bellamy enjoyed at all. He didn’t show that it bothered him but it always did. What worried him even more was when Clarke went to battle and he had no idea where she was. Battle was something that had become a normal part of their lives since the beginning of their time on Earth, but no matter how many times he heard that familiar sound of knives clanging against one another and bullets hitting flesh, he would never get over the worry that one day Clarke wouldn’t come out of the battlefield alive.

Today was the day they were finally going to war against the Ice Nation and all Bellamy could think about was how he couldn’t let Clarke get hurt. No matter what Clarke wasn’t going to get hurt on his watch.

As the two armies meet and the battle starts Bellamy’s eyes may have been focused on the people attacking him but his mind and heart were thinking about Clarke, hoping that she was safe. He knew in retrospect that Clarke could take care of herself but that didn’t stop him from worrying about her.

The battle rages on and Bellamy continues shooting person after person, fully intent on getting this over with and then make sure that Clarke and everyone he cared about was okay.

It’s over in an unceremonious way. Bellamy is left standing surrounded by all the people he had slaughtered and still the only thought on his mind was making sure that Clarke was okay.

So when Octavia calls his name and he turns to her, taking in the stricken look on her face he can feel his stomach drop and all he can do is mutter, “What happened?”

“Clarke, she got hurt. Some grounder hit her.” Octavia bites her lip, eyes turning glassy before continuing on, “Abby say it’s bad, big brother.”

Bellamy feels his heart tighten, but he manages a wavery smile for Octavia placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as he says, “She’ll be okay. Where is she?”

“Med bay. Abby told me to come get you in case…” Octavia has to take a deep breath before saying, “In case she doesn’t make it.”

Bellamy’s eyes go wide and he starts to bite down on his bottom lip. He looks at Octavia a silent question on his face and she just sighs before saying, “Go. I’ll be fine. I’m going to find Lincoln.”

Bellamy nods, racing off towards the med bay not wanting to spare another moment without being near Clarke. Octavia watches him go, a worried expression on her face. She turns around, shaking her head as she heads off to find Lincoln.

“For your sake, Bell. I hope she makes it.” 

 

* * *

 

Bellamy skids into the medical tent slightly out of breath, his eyes wide and searching for that familiar head of blonde hair. Abby looks up from the person she was treating and when she sees it’s just Bellamy she lets out a deep sigh before saying, “She’s at the end. Raven’s with her now.”

Bellamy moves towards the other side of the tent but before he goes Abby calls out, “Hey Bellamy.” When he turns around all she says is, “It’s bad. Just prepared.”

Her eyes are filled with unshed tears and a resigned smile and all Bellamy can do is shake his head muttering, “She’s not going to die. Stop saying that.”

Abby just lets out another sigh nodding before she moves away to help someone else. She knew that no matter what she said Bellamy was going to believe that Clarke could live through anything. In his eyes Clarke Griffin could never die.

Bellamy turns back around making his way to the other end of the tent, where he could see Raven sitting by a bed, a bed that had a pale sickly looking Clarke stretched out on it. Raven’s head was resting on the bed, her hand grasping Clarke’s tightly.

Bellamy sets a gentle hand on her shoulder whispering, “Hey Ray.”

Raven startles awake, eyes already searching for the threat. When she notices that it was just Bellamy, she relaxes before saying, “Hi Bell.” Her gaze turns back to Clarke, fingers gripping the blonde’s hand tightly.

“How is she?”

Raven stares up at Bellamy and when he sees the desolate look in her eyes, he knows that Abby and Octavia hadn’t been over reacting. Clarke was seriously hurt. He lets out a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Do you mind if I take over for a bit, Raven?”

“Go ahead, just call me if you think she’s gonna go. I want to be here.”

Raven stands up, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Clarke’s cheek before turning away. Bellamy wraps the smaller girl up in his arms, knowing just how hard this was for her. Clarke was one of her best friends, her family and after Finn she couldn’t bear to lose any more people.

Raven squeezes back for a second before dropping her arms and moving away. As she walks out of the tent, she turns around whispering, “You should tell her, Bellamy, before it’s too late.”

Bellamy just nods, eyes still on the prone girl in front of him. Taking Raven’s vacated seat, Bellamy tangles his fingers with Clarke’s holding on tightly as he looks down at the sickly looking girl in front of him.

There’s was a strip of cloth wrapped around her abdomen, spots of red bleeding through, but what Bellamy focused on was how Clarke’s breathing got fainter and fainter by the second.

He rubs a finger over her knuckles whispering, “Hey there princess. What have I told you about being careful? The one time I’m not by you and you go and get yourself hurt. Really nice of you to listen to my suggestions.”

Bellamy lets out a shuddering breath, not wanting to continue on. How could he say good bye to the girl who had come to mean so much to him. The girl who he had come to love as much as Octavia.

“You can’t leave me Clarke. You already did it once and I barely made it through that. You leave me again and I don’t know what’s going to happen. Please don’t leave Clarke. I love you.”

Head bowed Bellamy doesn’t see the flickering eyelids or that her breathing was picking up slightly. What he does hear though is Clarke croaking out, “Hey Bell, I love you too.”

Bellamy’s head flies up, eyes wide. He takes in Clarke’s feeble smile and a grin grows on his face. Standing up he hovers over Clarke, hand coming up to cup her cheek gently.

“Everyone thought you were going to die.”

“Takes a lot more than a grounder to get rid of me.”

Bellamy chuckles bending down to press a soft kiss to the crown of her head. He murmurs against her skin, “I know that and Raven does too.”

“Was she here?”

Clarke leans up slightly, looking around in an effort to spot her dark haired friend. Bellamy immediately places a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down.

“She was. I’ll go get her, but you need to rest, princess. That grounder got you good.”

A pained expression on her face, Clarke nods before laying back down. Her eyes drift shut and Bellamy turns to leave, but before he can she whispers, “Can you stay for just a few more minutes?”

Bellamy’s face softens, he nods saying, “I’ll stay with you forever, Clarke.”

Taking the seat next to Clarke’s bedside again, he laces his fingers with hers a soft smile on his face. Clarke squeezes his hand gently before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, Bellamy by her side always and forever.


End file.
